Forum:Replacement of Admin Yazzy Dream/Voting
This forum will be used to vote for the new admin. Before we begin, there are a few rules: *To be eligible to vote, you must have been active for at least 6 months with 1000 edits. *Each person may only vote once. *Candidates are not allowed to vote for themselves but may still vote nonetheless. *Once cast, a vote may not be changed. *To vote, simply leave your signature under the name of the person you want. *Anyone who votes who is ineligible will have their vote removed. As a formality, candidates will be listed in alphabetical order, not in order of nomination. Voting will end on November 14, 2012 at 0:00 UTC. Candidates Vote is now closed, Sff9 is the new admin. Kaizoku-Hime # 08:24, November 8, 2012 (UTC) LuffyPirateKing # 18:25, November 7, 2012 (UTC) (wasted) # 22:39, November 7, 2012 (UTC) (wasted) # 05:02, November 8, 2012 (UTC) (wasted) Pacifista15 # # 22:58, November 7, 2012 (UTC) # 01:24, November 8, 2012 (UTC) (good balance between work efficiency and PR) # 03:13, November 8, 2012 (UTC) # 08:11, November 8, 2012 (UTC) # 12:50, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Sff9 # 17:58, November 7, 2012 (UTC) # User:X-RAPTOR 17:58, November 7, 2012 (UTC) # # - We need someone who knows coding. # 20:22, November 7, 2012 (UTC) # 20:40, November 7, 2012 (UTC) (but this was a toss-up) # 20:48, November 7, 2012 (UTC) # # 22:35, November 7, 2012 (UTC)Zori # 08:20, November 8, 2012 (UTC) # 08:28, November 8, 2012 (UTC) # MasterDeva (talk) 10:15, November 10, 2012 (UTC) # 19:10, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Discussion To be honest, I don't think the election will go on smoothly. There are stuff lacking, for example, the candidates must explain why we should vote for them, and what they would do if they are elected, instead of us all knowing nothing about the candidates and just voting blindly. Take the most recent US presidential race for example, have you seen any of the candidates not holding rallies and just letting the voters vote without them knowing anything? It's similar to this case, where we are about to choose our future "president" but no "rally" is held from any candidate. 05:14, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea Evan but not sure if everyone will agree with it >_> thou of course they gotta offer something in-order to get something but still not sure. Plus, there is no-vote-change policy so whoever voted, thats it. Also campaign method is already denied by admins >_> 05:19, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :If it gets over and done with, it will go the exact definition of "smoothly" 05:29, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Evan, did you know in the 1800's, the president didn't campaign? Either his supporters campaigned for him or people just went off of what they had heard about the person. 05:31, November 8, 2012 (UTC) If you don't know who you're voting for, go look at their contributions and their talk page/profile. Do a little research and decide for yourself. No need to create controversy here. 05:35, November 8, 2012 (UTC) That would be true if the nominees were unknown to the community and/or there being freshie voters in the play (because new votes will be floating and "up for grabs"). However the 4 nominees up there are already veterans and should no longer be a stranger to most of you. Therefore, you all should already know them well enough to know how they behave, what is their strength(s) and how they fit into the post, no? Besides, the voters involved are also veteran / seniors in editing (referring to articles; I know I should not be the one to talk about this) due to the limitation of the edit count and time join. Thus there should be no votes made by any relatively new members who has yet know much about who's who around here. 05:37, November 8, 2012 (UTC) No one campaigned the last time we did this and everything went smoothly, so why ruin a good thing? 06:02, November 8, 2012 (UTC) We're not talking to 2 billion people who each typically belong in one or two parties, where one of us was born in Kenya. We don't need campaigns. 04:12, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Post Vote Discussion Well, the time has come, Congratulations, Sff9! Now that we have 4 active admins, I think it would be nice for us to have an "Administrator Noticeboard" for us to post simple admin requests. It would be much easier and faster for us to post requests of admins on one page that all the admins see rather than individual talk pages. It would just be a place for us normal users to post requests for page locking/unlocking, urgent IP/vandal bans, blog deletion/comment locking, or any other things that need an admin's attention. (We wouldn't bother with common deletion though, since that's covered in the deletion category). All that would be posted on it is a simple summary of the request, and whichever admin sees it first and deals with it posts "Done" in response. Quick and easy. It would be quite a bit faster than waiting for the one admin you make the request for to get on and then deal with it. And we would just archive it every month or so. Other wikias have them, though the example I had (Avatar Wikia) changed their format while ago, so I don't have an example right now. But does that sound like a good idea? Can we do it? 00:44, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I made some time ago a simple template for admins, , which list candidates for deletions or users to be banned, they can use that to easily see new requests. Unfortunately, there is no way to give a notice like new messages unless you leave them a message. So I guess the solution is simply to make a page and let them check it, but I think it's not really necessary... you can simply leave a message to one admin, because it won't solve much making a page if they have to check it periodically. I saw on the FT wiki a floating box with lots of things on it. Is it not possible to create a floating box on the activity feed and/or recent changes feed with all requests and also a "Add/Remove Request" link or button to edit the template. Just a suggestion. This sounds good to me, as long as the floating box is out of the way (the left margin for the Recent Changes page, perhaps?), as I don't want boxes interfering with my trying to see what's happening on the wiki. 16:57, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Or a toggling option like the one you have in your sandbox? Yeah sure, but it should still be off to the side. I don't see how this would affect anyone, as they could simply exit out of the box if it's not for them. 19:36, November 14, 2012 (UTC)